The cousin I never knew
by fanfictionfan123
Summary: Timmy's cousin moves in with him and she reveals that she knows that he has fairies!But she has secrets as well!OCs and story being revised!


Timmy ran home from school as fast as he could. 'Maybe if I'm lucky, I can make it home before Vicky! Then I'd be able to find a good hiding spot!' Timmy thought to himself happily. To his surprise though, his parents were still home and they looked really happy.

"Why are you guys so happy?" he asked,confused.

"Well, we have good news and bad news. The bad news is that Vicky won't be babysitting anymore." said Timmy's dad sadly.

"**WHOO HOO!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!!**"

"The good news is that you will be babysitted by your cousin Terra, who is visiting us." finished Timmy's mom. Timmy grinned happily. 'No Vicky! This is great!'. He was a little curious though.

"I thought you guys liked Vicky? Why replace her with my cousin?" Timmy asked.

"Well, my brother called yesterday and wanted us to have Terra stay with us while they are on their third honeymoon and Terra offered to babysit you for us for free! But don't worry Timmy, once Terra leaves Vicky will be your babysitter again!" Timmy's dad said, ruffling Timmy'hair happily.

"Yeah yeah, she'll be missed, blah blah blah, when is Terra gonna get here?" Timmy said sarcastically. As if on cue, the door bell rang loudly.

"That must be her now." his mom said, as she opened the front door. A 13 year old girl with shoulder length black hair walked in. She had an overbite like Timmy did, but she was wearing some braces. She grinned as she brought in a black suitcase. Behind her walked in three blue cats. One cat, who had green eyes , a monocle, and a bowler hat, looked around quickly before narrowing his eyes at Timmy with an evil-looking smirk. The second cat had pink eyes and a crooked overbite. She walked around happily with her eyes closed before walking into a wall. Her eyes spun dizzily before she got up and walked with her eyes closed again. The third cat had grey eyes and just looked around the room boredly.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought my cats with me. This is...uh....Cozzy," said Terra, pointing to the cat with green eyes."This is Clarice," she continued, pointing at the grey-eyed cat."And this is....Rhonda." she finished, pointing to the pink-eyed cat, who waved her paw at the Turners happily. 'Cozzy' rolled his eyes at 'Rhonda', before looking at Cosmo and Wanda, who were in their goldfish forms on the table. Terra looked over at Timmy with a grin and put her hand in front of him. "I'm Terra Turner! I don't think we've met before, have we?" Timmy shook her hand, grinning.

"No, but its nice to meet you! The cats are fine, as long as they don't eat my fish." Timmy said, gesturing towards Cosmo and Wanda. They were watching 'Cozzy' nervously, noticing him staring at them. Without warning, 'Cozzy' leapt onto the table and knocked the fishbowl over with his paw. Cosmo and Wanda flopped around on the ground. Timmy grabbed the bowl and ran into the kitchen to refill it. He came back in the living room and put them back in their bowl. He glared at 'Cozzy' and clutched the bowl closer to him. 'Cozzy' just gave Timmy an innocent look and pointed at 'Rhonda' accusingly. Clarice rolled her eyes and 'Rhonda' just kept grinning.

"Sorry about that! He normally doesn't do that. I will DEFINITELY give him a stern talking to later." Terra said apologetically, giving 'Cozzy' a small glare. There was a discreet 'poof' and a halo appeared over 'Cozzy's' head, adding to his innocent look. But just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared, and Timmy stared at the cat for a few seconds. 'Is there something wrong with my eyes or something?' Timmy thought to himself. He turned back to Terra.

"A TALKING to?As in talking to a cat?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"So I suppose you've NEVER talked to animals or inanimate objects?" She said, grinning knowingly.

"Um...uh...of course not..ha...ha." Timmy said nervously. 'Does she know?! She can't know! She just got here! She's probably just weird or something.' Timmy's dad looked down at his watch.

"We have to go to the restaurant now or they'll give away our reservation! Bye Timmy and Terra! We left some money for some pizza in the kitchen!" Timmy's dad said happily, as he and Timmy's mom left. Terra waved at them.

"Bye Aunt Timmy's mom! Bye Uncle Timmy's dad!" Terra said happily, before turning to Timmy. "What kind of pizza do you want?" Terra said as she grabbed the phone.

"ANYTHING BUT ANCHOVIES!!!!" Timmy said, shuddering in disgust. Terra snickered and ordered a sausage and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Terra's cats left the living room and disappeared down the hall while Cosmo and Wanda watched Timmy and Terra from their bowl. While they waited for the pizza, Terra put in 'The Return of the Nightmare on Friday the 13th, which is somehow on Halloween, in a House of Wax.'. They were so absorbed into the movie, that when the doorbell rang, they clutched each other in fear.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"** they screamed at once. Timmy looked over at Terra nervously.

"Must be the pizza-guy huh?" Timmy said with a nervous chuckle. Terra nodded. They stayed there huddled together, staring at the door. "You better get it Terra! Don't keep the pizza-guy waiting!" Timmy said, pushing her over to the door. She squealed and grabbed a table keep from being shoved.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?! Have you even SEEN scary movies before!? That isn't the pizza-guy!! Its gonna be a guy in a mask with a machete!! AND HE'S GONNA KILL US!!" Terra said, looking around suspiciously. Timmy kept pushing.

"You're the oldest, you have to get it!! Just in case it IS the pizza-guy!!"

"BUT WHAT IF ITS NOT THE PIZZA-GUY??!!?!?! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!! I WANNA HAVE KIDS, OR AT LEAST GET THROUGH HIGH SCHOOL!! WHATEVER, AS LONG AS IT ISN'T RIGHT NOW!!!" Terra screeched. Finally, Timmy got her to the door. He hide behind her as she shakily opened the door. They both sighed in relief when they saw that it was just the pizza-guy. Terra handed him the money, before grinning at Timmy. "Told you it was the pizza-guy, Mr. Fraidy-cat!" Timmy mock-glared at her.

"I'M the fraidy-cat?! Who was the one yelling and screaming up a storm?" He said snickering. They laughed as they ate the pizza and finished the movie. As soon as the credits came on, they both fell asleep on the couch, each leaning their heads against each other. Timmy's mom and dad came home finally, and grinned when they saw them.

"Aww! That is so sweet! Timmy never fell asleep on the couch with Vicky." said Timmy's mom with a small grin. Timmy's dad grinned too as they both headed up to bed. Elsewhere in the house, three blue 'cats' were doing some plotting.

"This is the whole reason we came here, was to get rid of Turner! With him out of the picture, the anti-fairies will rule the world!!" 'Cozzy' said with a british accent.

"I don't know.....Terra wouldn't be happy if we hurt Timmy." said Clarice in a monotone voice.

"Ya, you know Clarice sure are right. If we get rid of the Turner kid, we gots to make sure we don't hurt him none." nodded 'Rhonda' with a redneck accent. 'Cozzy' sighed in exasperation.

"It's not like she will know WE did it. And besides, why do you care?! We aren't REALLY her godparents you know! We just needed somewhere to hide, and an excuse to sneak into Turner's house!" growled 'Cozzy'. Clarice rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever, I have school tomorrow." said Clarice, grabbing a black wand and poofing into the living room with Terra and Turner, settling down on top of the TV. 'Cozzy' rolled his eyes as he watched her go.

"For someone without a personality, she has quite the attitude!" 'Cozzy' said, glaring a bit before turning to 'Rhonda'. "Come on dearest, lets go to bed." He poofed them both some cat beds for them to sleep in.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, as you can see, I have changed this up a bit. I got rid of the really, really bed typos. And I put in a bit more of a plot too. And more Timmy-Terra interaction. By the end of september, I should FINALLY have the next chapter up. I didn't change too much though, just revised the sentences and dialogue.


End file.
